helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Samui ne.
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. 11th Single (2012) |Next = Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita 13th Single (2013) |Cover2 = }} Samui ne. (寒いね。; It's Cold, Isn't It?) is the 12th single of S/mileage. It was released on November 28, 2012, in five editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, and Limited D. The Single V was released on December 5, 2012, and the Event V was released on February 16, 2013. Tracklist CD #Samui ne. #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou (私、ちょいとカワイイ裏番長; I'm a Slightly Cute Gang Leader in Secret) #Samui ne. (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Samui ne. (Yuki ni Negai wo. Ver.) (雪に願いを。Ver.; Wishing Upon Snow. Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Samui ne. (Group Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Samui ne. (Group Shot Ver. II) Single V #Samui ne. (MV) #Samui ne. (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Samui ne. (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2012.12.14 Happy Music *2012.12.24 M-on! Special Live Girlpop *2013.07.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! - Ichioka Reina Concert Performances #Samui ne. #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ichioka Reina #*S/mileage 2nd Original Album "2 Smile Sensation" Hatsubai Kinen Event #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina #*Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Sasaki Rikako #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ (part of a medley) #*Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage #*S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (part of a medley) #*S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ #*S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ #*Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ - ℃-ute #*S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~FULL CHARGE~ Single Information #Samui ne. #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Fukuda Kanon, Wada Ayaka #**Minor Vocals: Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi #**Chorus: CHINO #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Itagaki Yusuke #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #**Minor Vocals: Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi #**Center Vocals: Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina #**Chorus: Fukuda Kanon, CHINO, T3's Trivia *This is the first S/mileage single since ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! that does not feature a cover song as a B-side. *Fukuda Kanon sang a solo version of this song on Hello! Project Station. *This is their first single to not include a dance shot ver. in the MV. *This is the group's last single to have a Single V. *This is their second single where all the members wore their member colors, the first one being Choto Mate Kudasai!. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 21,120 Videos スマイレージ 「寒いね。」 (Live Ver.)|Samui ne. Live Ver. External Links *Discography: **Single: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Event V Announcement (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Samui ne., Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabancho Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:ANGERME Singles Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2013 Event Vs cs:Samui ne. fr:Samui ne. it:Samui ne. ja:寒いね。